witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher spoiler checklist
Of course, You have been warned. Women * Triss Merigold - After you saved her you get the option to 'stay for a while...'. Image:Triss 1 card.jpg|Triss Merigold Meteorite * Red - You can get this only by choosing to fight the frightener. Afterwards, while you are getting the potion for Triss, talk to Vessemir and ask about arguing with Triss. He will give you a red meteorite after the conversation along with some other items. Dice Players * None at this point, you don't have any dice. Signs * Aard Sign - Air, Found in the basement outside the Labratory. Tutorial will lead you to it. Notes * You can practice fist fighting with Eskel after giving the potion to Triss. Eskel can usually be found on the second floor wandering around, mostly in the armory. Women * Peasant Girl - Give her tulips (wanders near the peasant huts outside the main part of town). Looks like an ordinary townsperson. * Vesna Hood - Escort her home sucessfully, bring a bottle of wine to the mill near Vizima after dusk (19:30). * Abigail - Late in the chapter she will give you the option to 'Get to know her better...'. Image:Women of the Outskirts 1 card.jpg|Peasant Girl Image:Vesna Hood card.jpg|Vesna Hood Image:Abigail card.jpg|Abigail Meteorite * Red - The Crypt in the Chapel from a corpse of an old friend. * Red - In the Crypt after you done Mikul's quest. Pay a re-visit. * Blue - From a Salamandra corpse, late in the act. * Blue - Buy it from Haren Brogg. Do this early in the chapter. Dice Players * Zoltan Chivay - Teaches you about the Dice Game at the Inn. (Need the Dice Box before this). * Odo - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Mikul - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Haren Brogg - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Gambler - A person at the Inn. Signs * Igni Sign - Fire, Inside the Crypt for Mikul's quest. Contracts * Barghest - 10x Barghest skulls for Abigail. Barghests attack randomly on the road at night. * Drowner - 3x Drowner brains for Reverend. Drowners can be found near the shoreline. Bestiary entry needed. * Ghoul - 3x Ghoul blood for Kalkstein. Ghouls can be found in the crypt and also along the road at night. Bestiary entry needed. Trophies * Nadir - Run past the Mill and you find him/her/it there with some Drowners. (I think it only spawns after you have escorted Vesna Hood home). * Ozzrel - At the end of the Crypt (after Mikul's quest - the second time you go in), you will find a larger named Ghoul named Ozzrel. Women * Prostitute - Can be found here and there. All give the same card. Can be 'bought' with flowers after a Side-Quest, or before with money. * Half-Elf - Enter the house across from the Warehouse by day and do the quest. She will be in the house across from Vivaldi's house after you complete it. * Gossip - She walks around and wants a pair of gloves or a gem. * Shani - After the party where you invite a friend, ask about the battle and make sure you have a red rose to offer her. * Morenn - Get the side-quest 'the lost boy' from Vaska. Bring her a wolf pelt and select the middle option (relieves stress). Image:Temple District Prostitute card.jpg|Prostitute Image:Half-Elf 1 card.jpg|Half-Elf Image:Gossip card.jpg|Gossip Image:Shani 1 card.jpg|Shani Image:Morenn card.jpg|Morenn Dice Players * Elven Convict(s) - In the prison with you at the start of Chapter 2. * Thaler - He walks the streets or is in his shop. (Professional). * Carmen - You find her inside the brothle. * Zoltan Chivay - He's in the Inn now and then or walks the streets. * Munro Bruys - He's in the Inn. (Professional). * Gardener - Outside the hospital at the day. * Vaska - She's in the swamp. * Gambler - In the Inn. Signs * Igni Sign - In the Spider Cult Lair in the sewers * Aard Sign - In the Spider Cult Lair in the sewers * Quen Sign - In the swamp cave * Yrden Sign - In the druid camp * Axii Sign - In the mage tower Meteorite * Blue - 1x Buy from Thaler. * Blue - 2x At the Order Merchant. * Blue - 2x At the Dwarven Weaponsmith * Red - 1x in Cemetary Crypt Sarcophagus * Red - 1x in Mage Tower Sephirah * Chocc'mah: Kalkstein gives you this one. * Tipperath: Buy this from Declan Leuvaarden. * Kezath: Do a task for Vaska in the swamps. * Maal'kad: From the Cockatrice in the sewers. * Veen'ah, Ghe'vrath, Oth: From the shrine of Melitele in the hospital or in the Swamp. * Y'esath: Cave in the swamps. * Neh'tza: Tower Sentry quest. * Keth'aar: Received from Raymond when investigation is complete. Contracts * Alghoul - 3x Alghoul marrow for Kalkstein. Alghouls can be found in the cemetery areas. Bestiary entry needed. * Dog - 6x Dog tallow for gravedigger. Dog tallow can be harvested from Dogs. However, in the course of the game no dogs attack you. You can either attack them, or if you are in the slums, sometimes you will be attacked by fleders. Lure the fleders near the near the dogs and the dogs will get killed. Dog tallow is also dropped as random loot in dead monsters. There are also 2 dog tallows in the mage tower. (There may also be one in either the Spider Cult Lair or the Family Crypt in the sewers). * Drowned Dead - 10x Drowned Dead tongues for Siegfried. Drowned Dead can be found in the swamps. Bestiary entry needed. * Echinops - 3x echinops rootstocks for gardener. Echinops can be found along the path in the swamps. There is one outside the cave. Bestiary entry needed. * Wolf - 10x Wolf pelts for Jean Pierre. Wolves can be found just north of the Druid camp and also in the cave in the swamps. Trophies * Cockatrice - Killed in the sewers. It's a 'must do' quest. * Coccacidium - A very tough man-eating plant in the Swamps. Can actually spawn in a few different places, but it is the same plant. Once you kill it once, it won't spawn again. Women * Triss Merigold - Send Alvin to her, then chat with her and buy her a ring with rubies. * Shani - Send Alvin to her, then chat with her and bring her a silver amber ring. * Lute Girl - no better name for her, the girl you get the lute from for the bard Dandelion, either bribe or beat up her father to get to her. * Noblewoman - Stands in the street outside Triss' near the jester, wants a Kikimore claw (they pop up at night). * Noblewoman - Wanders around the bank, dressed all in white. Wants a silk scarf, which can be bought from the Peddler in the Temple Quarter. * Blue Eyes - Courtesan with blue Dress in the Lady of the Night (actually need to get her card to finish a side quest). * Courtesan - 500 orens or a bottle of perfume (if you have the recipe) 300 orens if you drink the knight at the banquet under the table. * Princess Adda - after a short set of fed ex quests all in the same area at the party (no loading screen). * Queen of the Night - the climax of the Blue Eyes quest, if you choose one night with the sisters of mercy over killing the Lady of the Night (Be Warned if you choose this you may end up having to kill many Order Knights). * Town Clerk - Diamond as a gift and she is all yours. Image:Triss 2 card.jpg|Triss Merigold Image:Shani 2 card.jpg|Shani Image:Lute Girl card.jpg|Lute Girl Image:Noblewoman 2 card.jpg|Noblewoman (both have the same card) Image:Trade District Courtesan card.jpg|Blue Eyes and the Courtesan (same card for both) Image:Princess Adda card.jpg|Princess Adda Image:Queen of the Night card.jpg|Queen of the Night Image:Town Clerk card.jpg|Town Clerk Dice Players * Gambler - in the Gamblers' Den (plays only professional dice players) * Count de Wett - (Professional) * Hierophant - Druid camp (Professional) Signs Meteorite Contracts * Archespore - 3x archespore juice for Jethro. Can be found in the swamps. Bestiary entry needed. * Cockatrice - 5x cockatrice feathers for town scribe. Can be found in the swamps, specifically the cave. Bestiary entry needed. * Fleder - 3x fleder fangs for Velerad. Fleders can be found in the cemetary. They also appear in the swamps. * Ghoul - 12x ghoul blood for Velerad. Ghouls can be found in the cemetary. They also appear in the swamps. * Graveir - 5x graveir bones for Velerad. Graveirs can be found in the cemetary. They also appear in the swamps. * Kikimore - 10x kikimore claws for Velerad. Kikimore claws are found in Kikimore worker loot. They can be found in the merchant area at night and also in the swamps. Bestiary entry needed. * Wyvern - 3x wyvern meat for innkeeper. Wyvern can be found in the swamps, mostly on the island in the north. Trophies * Wolf (forget his name) - in the Swamp * Moa - Royal Wyvern, in the Wyvern Island area (northern part of the Swamp) Women * Celina - give her a ring, she is easy * Half-Elf - Bring her food in the elf cave (Not Tourviel) * Lady of the Lake - After the hermit quest you get an option to tell her you want to go on a mission, tell her it was a jest after you say it. * Peasant Woman - Random event (didnt get her to appear till after I did the noonwraith quest for the blacksmith's wife). Sugardoll is what she wants. White Honey to the baker gets the doll, or you can find them in various houses in the Trade Quarter. Image:Celina card.jpg|Celina Image:Half-Elf 2 card.jpg|Half-Elf Image:Lady of the Lake card.jpg|Lady of the Lake Image:Women of the Outskirts 2 card.jpg|Peasant Woman Trophies *Teyu (Vodyanoi priest) - fields, south of the ruined mill *Other trophy, in the crypt in the fields. (please add some more information) Women * White Ryla - Order Path * Nurses - Witcher Path * Toruviel - Scoia'tael path Dice Players * King - Throne room (Legend) Image:White Ryla card.jpg|White Ryla Image:Nurse card.jpg|Nurses Image:Toruviel card.jpg|Toruviel External Links * Starting point for this page: ** Chapter by Chapter Spoilers thread on the official forums. ** Collectable female playing cards thread on the official forums.